


Satisfaction

by maledictus_mortem



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maledictus_mortem/pseuds/maledictus_mortem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, no matter how much we want something. We tend to settle for what we can get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction

Pyro x Scout

~~~~~×~~~~~

WARNING: Author is a horrible writer and a pervert.

~~~~~×~~~~~ 

They were at Pyro’s room. The walls were so white and the entire place was so clean it made Scout think of a hospital.

Scout bites at his lower lip as Pyro blindfolds him. He lies on the bed and hears the sound of the mask being placed on the bedside table. 

He cringes as his belt is unbuckled and his pants pulled away, shivering a bit as cold air swept over his newly exposed skin.

"Pyro…" Scout whispers as hands caressed at his thighs, admiring such soft and smooth skin. He moans as a finger traced up to his cock, giving only teasing touches.

"Pyro…" Scout would whimper, and only them would Pyro hold him. His hand would hold Scout’s cock. But he wouldn’t move.

Scout would try to thrust into his hand. But Pyro would hold him down, not allowing him any friction.

"Please… Pyro… Please…"

It was only when Scout was begging that Pyro would stroke him, giving his erection the much wanted friction.

Pyro relished in the noises that Scout made, admiring how soft Scout’s lips were.

He reaches under his pillow and takes out the vial of lube. Pyro uncaps it and pours its contents unto Scout’s twitching hole.

Scout groans at the cold liquid on his hot skin.

Pyro smirks and massages at the muscles on Scout’s anus. Trying to relax him for what was to come.

He then inserts a finger, smirking when Scout arched his back. Pyro takes his time stretching him, relishing the sounds Scout makes.

When Scout was begging at him endlessly to fuck him. Pyro just smiled and pulled away.

Pyro takes off his clothes, almost ripping his pants in the process, and resumes his position on the bed.

Scout feels the bed dip and he spreads his legs. He hooks his hands under his knees and pulls up his legs until it almost touched his chest.

Pyro doesn’t need much more encouragement. He presses into him, groaning at how tight he was.

Once fully sheathed, Pyro pauses. He waits until Scout nods his head.

Only then did he began to move.

Pyro did it slowly, allowing Scout to adjust with the feeling of penetration. He then angles his thrusts. Positionin himself until-

Scout gasps. Pyro smirks, knowing he found the spot.

He thrusts harder, quickening his pace.

As he felt himself coming closer, he grips at Scout’s dick and strokes him in time to his thrusts.

Scout lets go of his legs as he comes. His back arched as his mouth was agape in a silent scream. Pyro follows, filling Scout with his cum.

They both collapse in exhaustion. Both trying hard to catch their breathe.

After a while Pyro pulls himself out, making Scout crige at the feeling of emptiness.

He puts on his mask and goes to the bathroom to retrieve a wet towel. Pyro then returns to the bed and wipes Scout clean. Gently moving the fabric across his still sensitive skin.

Scout smiles at him, his head turning to where he thinks Pyro might be.

Pyro cleans himself quickly then dresses up. Only then does he remove Scout’s blindfold.

Scout then stands and dresses himself up as well.

"So… uh… see ya tomorrow then?"

Pyro flashed a thumbs-up. “Hph hrs.”

Scout just smiles and leaves.

~~~~~×~~~~~

In the confines of his room Scout cries.

This affair they have had already been going on for some time now.

It began when Pyro caught him masturbating, with his fingers up his ass.

Pyro had been surprised. But he quickly recovered and offered Scout a proposal.

If only Pyro knew as to whom Scout had been masturbating to.

Scout wipes his tears and goes to his bed.

The sex was good. But Scout wanted more than just that.

He sighs as he closed his eyes.

Scout will just have to get what he can…

~~~~~×~~~~~

The End.

~~~~~×~~~~~

Whew~~~

This was originally going to be a follow for the Jealousy and Lies but….

It didn’t work out…

Now it turned to a one-sided love for Scout…

If anyone would like to critic or improve this… Please do!


End file.
